This invention relates to improved massage methods and apparatus, and more particularly relates to improved methods and apparatus for applying massage to a person in a prone position.
The physical and therapeutic benefits of massage are well known and do not require explanation. It is well known, however, that the most theraputic massage is delivered "head-to-toe" by a skilled masseur while the subject is in a prone position. There are many persons, such as those afflicted with arthritis, who repeatedly need such treatment on a frequent basis. The services of a professional masseur are relatively expensive, and only a fortunate few can afford the benefit of retaining a masseur on a full-time basis.
For this reason, many different types of massage devices have been proposed whereby the subject can receive a full "head-to-toe" massage without a masseur. Unfortunately, none of the various devices heretofore proposed have ever been capable of delivering a massage as effectively as that provided by a masseur. Those massage devices which have been capable of performing in a reasonably beneficial manner, have usually been extremely elaborate and complicated, and have therefore been expensive to both purchase and maintain. Furthermore, such a massaging device has also been difficult if not impossible for the user to operate without assistance.
Many different massage devices have, of course, been proposed and provided which are simpler and therefore cheaper to purchase and maintain. However, all such devices have only been useful in massaging a limited portion of the body, and have never been capable of providing the type of "head-to-toe" massage which is often needed for therapeutic purposes.
These disadvantages and limitations of the prior art are overcome with the present invention and improved massage methods and apparatus are provided which are capable of delivering a complete "head-to-toe" massage to a subject lying in a prone position.